


Ode to the Christmas Tree

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: You and your friends decide to go out hunting….hunting for Christmas trees.Warnings: Fluff filled story with MCU Character x ReaderWord Count: 498Author’s Notes: This is for @sebs-potato and @until-theend-oftheline Kari and Ida’s 12 Days of MCU Christmas Feedback is much appreciated.  Sorry this one just isn’t that good.





	Ode to the Christmas Tree

It was your first holiday season since you had joined the Avengers and you weren’t quite sure what to expect, but you were pretty sure that everyone would just be taking advantage of the time off everyone was getting from….well you know, saving the world and all, boy was you wrong. 

 

Nat, Clint, and yourself had just gotten back from a two week long mission and all you wanted to do was drag your exhausted ass back to your quarters and take a long hot shower, put on your pj’s and curl up in your nice warm comfortable bed.  Yeah, that’s what you wanted to do, but someone else had other plans. 

 

You had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock at the door, your rolled your eyes and let out a heavy sigh, hoping that if you sat still long enough maybe whomever it was would get the hint and go away. Unfortunately the person was either too stubborn or too dim witted to get the hint so you hurriedly got dressed and answered the door.  

 

“There had better be a damn good reason for you to be bothering me right now.”

Exhausted and irritated you opened the door with a huff getting ready to verbally thrash the intruder for interrupting your plans for peace and quiet when you saw that it was Bruce and Peter.  

 

“Bruce and I thought maybe you’d like to go with us to get the Christmas tree.” 

“You don’t have to. I’m sure you’re tired and you probably want to get some rest after the long mission.” 

 

You could see by the look on Parker’s face that he had been anxiously awaiting the moment of your return so that the three of you could go out together.  

 

The two of you were the newest members to the team so you and Peter became close friends even though you were much older than him; he felt more like your little brother who you wanted to protect and take care of, so the last thing you wanted to do was disappoint Peter. 

 

“No, it’s fine.  Um give me about five minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” 

“Are you sure? I mean you don’t have to.” 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. Besides I find that I just can’t seem to say no to you guys.” 

 

The three of you spent several hours going from one lot to another trying to find a tree.  Defeated the three of you headed back to the compound. As you stared out the window at the passing scenery it dawned on you where you could find the perfect tree.  Before you knew it the three of you had found that one special pine that fit perfectly in the common room where everyone gathered around and began decorating it. You had since forgotten about your plans of a quiet evening alone and was instead spending it with your new family.


End file.
